home away from home
by MmsMcmillen
Summary: Another short story involving Loki as a dragon.


Home Away from Home

Loki looked around his new home. It was large, comfortable, and airy. He especially liked that the only way into this cave was by wading through a deep lake. Since he was a twenty-foot dragon, it didn't hinder him at all. Once inside it was dry and most important of all he could sleep undisturbed. It was home away from home.

Thor sat on a boulder outside of the cave and waited for Loki to come back out. After an hour passed, he became impatient.

"Loki, when are you coming out!"

"When I'm ready to," came Loki's answer. "If you wish to see me, I suggest you come inside."

Thor rose off the boulder and flew towards the entrance. He hovered in front of it. "Is there anyway in without going through this waterfall?"

Loki chuckled. He loved that he had a waterfall for a door. "No, there is not."

Thor flew through the curtain of water and landed in front of his brother.

He shook his head causing droplets of water to fly off him. "Is this truly where you want to live when you are a dragon?"

Loki nodded, "Yes, this is a perfect home for a dragon." He laid down and rested his head on the floor. "I have managed to turn myself back just by relaxing. I don't always have to fall asleep." He just finished his sentence when he was back to himself. "See what I mean?"

"Yes, indeed I do." Thor said. As he walked around, examining the cave he asked, "What are you planning?"

"I have no plans as of yet," Loki answered. Magically a chair appeared and he sat down. "Right now I just want to make myself comfortable.

Thor turned around so he was facing Loki. "I can see that. A comfort from home?" he asked about the chair.

"Yes of course. Would you like to sit?" Loki asked and conjured up another chair.

"No, I have to go. The Avengers are having a meeting."

Loki chuckled. "A meeting? You mean you actually get together and make plans? I was under the impression you just made things up as you went."

Thor shook his head and sighed. "No, we do discuss what we should do. Well I am off," Thor said and left before Loki could make another smart ass remark.

Loki smiled to himself. He truly hoped the Avengers were going to discuss a good plan whatever it was for. He had his own plans. Hopefully this time they would not interfere.

~O~

Loki landed on top of a building in New York city and closed his eyes so he was able to relax and return to himself. He looked down at the people laden with packages. They ran from place to place looking for the perfect gift for the guy who had everything. Loki chuckled what fools these Midgardians were.

Ah yes, it was the winter season. Homes and business were decorated with lights of green and red. There was that huge tree in, what was that place called again? Oh yes Rockefeller Square. The tree was all lit up and had huge ornaments on it.

Thank the gods they didn't do anything so ridiculous on Asgard. Still, watching the people hustle and bustle was fascinating.

Loki sat in a chair he made appear. He continued to watch when he sensed the arrival of someone. He looked up and smiled. "Hello, wife."

"Hello, husband," Sigyn said and walked closer to Loki. "What are we doing?"

"We are watching the fools down below," Loki answered and went back to doing just that.

Another chair appeared next to Loki's. "Sit and watch with me"

Sigyn obliged and watched the people go by who were completely unaware they were being viewed. "This reminds me of when I was one of them…

Loki turned his head and looked at Sigyn. "You were never one of them," he interrupted her.

Sigyn ignored the interruption and continued. "Mandy and I would exchange gifts and watch old Christmas movies."

Loki stared at Sigyn. It seemed as if she kept getting more beautiful. That was not what he told her though. "Where is Mandy? I haven't seen her in a while."

Sigyn faced Loki. "That's because you have been running around playing dragon. Mandy is where she's been, in Asgard."

Loki looked down at the crowd again. "I like being a dragon," he said.

"I know." Sigyn said as she continued to watch the people below.

Loki gave her a sideways glance. "What does that mean, you know?"

"It means I know you. I know how you think. Being a dragon gives you a power you never had before," Sigyn said without looking at him.

Loki's expression changed from mirth to unpleasant. "Oh really? And what power would that be?"

Sigyn looked over at Loki. "Don't give me that look. You know what power I mean."

Loki took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "If I knew I would not be asking. I am very powerful. I can do anything."

Sigyn narrowed her eyes and stared at Loki. "Really? So you could fly before turning into a dragon? Thor could and can. Something you have never been able to do."

Loki rose from his chair and angrily walked away from Sigyn. He turned around and waggled his index finger at her. "Do not compare me to that over bearing oaf!"

Sigyn stood and walked towards Loki. She stopped a few paces from him and placed her hands on her hips. "You know you have always been jealous of Thor. He has had one thing over you and that is flying. Now for the first time you can do that too."

"I did not become a dragon so I could fly," Loki said and motioned towards empty space.

Sigyn erupted with laughter. "No of course not," she said sarcastically.

"That is what you think?" He asked and walked towards her.

Sigyn crossed her arms in front of her. "Yes, that is exactly what I think."

Loki stopped and thought for a moment before replying and let out a heavy sigh. "You might be right, I do love the flying."

Sigyn reached out with both arms and held Loki's hands, "That's all right. Nothing wrong in that."

A mischievous look crossed Loki's face. "Want to go for a ride and see my home?" He asked and winked.

"What?" she stuttered.

Loki let go of Sigyn's hands and backed away from her. He then turned into a dragon. "Ride me," he said and lowered himself so she could get on.

Sigyn hesitated for a moment. Then she ran over to Loki and jumped on his back. "All right let us see your home."

Sigyn let out a yell of excitement when they were in the sky. "Wow this is exhilarating," she said and leaned back with her arms spread out at her sides.

As they reached the cave, Loki swooped down and entered it. As he did spray from the waterfall fell on Sigyn's face. She dried her face off with her hands. "That was refreshing," she said.

Loki landed and knelt down so she could get off. Sigyn leaned over and gave him a kiss on the back of his neck before dismounting. "Thank you," she said after she stood in front of him.

"I am glad you enjoyed that," Loki said and closed his eyes. Moments later he was himself again. "Let me give you the tour."

The two of them wandered through the cave, and returned back to the entrance. Without warning, Sigyn wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, pressed her lips against his, and gave him a penetrating kiss.

Loki grinned a toothy grin after they parted. "As nice as that was, I can't wonder why you did that?"

Sigyn stared up at the ceiling. She then looked at Loki. This really is a nice cave, but don't you miss Asgard?" She asked not answering his question.

Loki slowly shook his head. "No, I don't. Here I do not have to listen to Odin. I can live in peace and quiet and whenever I turn myself into a dragon I have lots of room."

Sigyn stared at him with a quizzical look on her face. "I don't understand. What about your friends? What about me? Don't you miss us?"

"I do not have any friends and you are here. You can stay here. This can be our home. I can even turn you into a dragon if you wish," he said excitedly.

Sigyn pointed at herself. "Me, a dragon? No, no, no. I don't think so. I would not make a very good dragon."

"Sigyn, you are wrong. You are beautiful, you would make a beautiful dragon. Think on it. Living free from Asgard. Just you and I."

"Loki, I am not like you," Sigyn said. "I would miss my friends and family. Not to mention the beauty that is Asgard. No, no, I am sorry my dearest, but I cannot give all of that up."

Loki frowned, his eyes cast downward and he sighed. "Are you not the one who saved me when I was so wrongly punished and tied to a boulder?"

"Yes, of course, but Odin was wrong, and we still lived in Asgard. This is not the same thing," she said and motioned with her hand. She leaned her head against his chest. "Please, come back to Asgard. You can be a dragon there. There are caves in Asgard every bit as grand as this one."

Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "You are right we do have caves in Asgard. Even more grand than this one. But Midgardians are so much more fun to fly over," he said with pleading eyes.

Sigyn looked up at him and gave him a peck on the cheek "How about a compromise? This can be our home away from home. Where we will stay when we visit Earth. Our real home will be in Asgard. Sometimes as dragons, but most of the time as Asgardians?"

"I will agree with that on one condition," Loki said.

"What is the condition?" Sigyn asked hesitantly.

"You take a flight with me. Not on my back, but as a dragon."

Sigyn pursed her lips and thought his proposal through. "All right," she said and stepped back. "Turn me into a dragon."

~O~

They soared across the country touching each other wings. They buzzed cows and flew directly over someone's head just for the fun of it. Eventually they landed back at the cave.

"I have to admit, that was fun," Sigyn said. "But let's go back to Asgard."

"Now, so soon?" Loki asked. "Asgard will still be there, let's just stay here for a while."

Sigyn shook her head, "No, the deal was I would fly with you and you would come back to Asgard with me.

Loki frowned. "Yes that was the deal. All right we will go to Asgard." With the flick of his wrist, Sigyn was back to herself. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Moments later he too was back to himself. He then called to Heimdall. They were whisked away and landed back on Asgard.

"That was fun. We'll have to do that again someday. Our home away from home," Sigyn said and smiled.


End file.
